Revenge
by Supernovas-Galaxy
Summary: And she promised herself, revenge. Revenge on the person that killed her parents. AU R&R
1. Prologue

Hey! So, welcome to the story, and thanks for clicking on it! Please read the A/N at the bottom?

* * *

><p>All around her, lightning crashed. Thunder sounded, and rain pounded on the roof.<p>

But she didn't hear any of that.

The scene that she witnessed, kept on replaying in her head. Memories of her dad pushing her into the closet, telling her to be quiet, and not make a peep.

She saw a guy. But the guy didn't see her.

Then those gunshots. Those awful loud sounds, but of course she didn't know that they were gunshots.

And then silence. That awful silence. She wanted to get up. But she didn't dare disobey her parents.

So, rain still sounded. The clock still ticked. The thunder still crashed. The whir of the computer still went on.

All of a sudden, a loud crash echoed throughout the house. And then the door of the closet in which Nina was in opened.

A pair or eyes were staring at her. Nina stared back.

"WE HAVE A CHILD IN HERE!" He looked for his colleagues.

Nina just sat there. Confused. Lost. Worried. Where were her parents? But before she knew it, she was coaxed out of the closet, into the stretcher. On the way out, she saw 2 black, long bags. So she just wondered, and she wondered. And she wondered. And then, she promised herself, " I'll get revenge."

* * *

><p>The door jingled, but that wasn't heard over the sound of a blender whirling, people chatting, and the frantic voices of people who wanted a cup of coffee for work, but was late.<p>

A long the way, Nina just sat down. She came in here nearly everyday, ordering the same drink.

"TALL BLACK COFFEE FOR NINA." The blonde barista strained to get her voice heard. she muttered some incomprehensible words to her colleague, and took off her apron and hanged it up.

She sat down at one of the seats, opposing Nina.

"Your eyes look determined, your tapping your foot, and your surveying your surrounding." The blonde deducted. After all, 7 years of studying psychology wasn't going to be wasted.

Nina just looked at her. She smiled wistfully.

Taking a sip of her own coffee that she had brewed prior to Nina's entrance, the blonde chuckled.

"So, today's the day, right Nina?"

Nina just smiled.

"Might as well tell your boss that your quitting, Amber."

Today was the day. After all, the duo had nothing to lose.

And by the time the pair walked out, Amber clutching the last paycheck . After this _revenge_, they wouldn't need jobs anymore.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- And you're telling me?<p>

So, hi! Just something to point out, I was originally under Araliale, and had a story, but then I deleted that, because well, It sucked a lot. I'm sorry that this chapter was a prologue, but I'm evil like that. Anyways, care to review? The more reviews, the faster updates! Thanks! x


	2. And you're telling me?

Hello again! So, you might want to read the A/N, please?

* * *

><p>Nina sat on the edge of the bed in her new foster home, feeling sad.<p>

After all, her birth parents just died, and since her grandma was dead, a.k.a the only other relative, Nina was stuck in a foster home.

She whimpered a bit, and clutched at the necklace. It was a locket, and it contained 2 pictures of her mom and dad.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"NINA, GET DOWN HERE." A loud voice rang through the currently empty house.

The voice scared her. It was her house "mom", Jane. But obligingly, Nina came down. Her housemom was ruthless, was using the foster house as a way to scam the government. Just an hour before, Nina witnessed a young boy being spanked for getting a B+.

She entered the foyer, and saw a young girl, who looked to be the same age as the young 7 year old Nina.

She was pretty, with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, but in her eyes, Nina saw something.

Hope. Despair. Grief.

The same emotions that plagued Nina's eyes when she was stuffed in the closet. And when she saw that guy.

Ever since she saw that guy, there had been a number of sketches, safely tucked away in the closet. Those sketches depicted the guy who killed her parents. Some were as similar as Nina's art skills can go, while some were as different as a zebra to a latte. Nina took advantage of her photographic memory,

The two stared into each other's eyes, before her their housemom flicked Nina.

"Child, do you hear me?" Jane's voice was stern.

Nina must have shown some sort of clueless emotion, as the Jane flicked Nina even harder.

"You're lucky I feel good today, This is Amber, she's a new person here. Go make friends with her." And before she knew it, the housemother sauntered off to make herself a margarita.

"Hi, I'm Nina, and I'm 7." Nina replied in a timid voice.

"I'm Amber, I'm 7 too, but I'll be 8 in 3 weeks." She smiled at Nina.

Nina returned the smile.

This was the start of their friendship.

* * *

><p>- 11 Years later.<p>

11. Eleven. A decade plus a year.

11 Years was how long Nina and Amber stayed at the foster home, before outgrowing the system. **1**

11 years of continuous abuse, 11 years of desertion, 11 years of- well, crap. 11 years of crap that Nina and Amber had to endure. They've seen kids come and go. They've seen adoption parents quickly look at them, and give them some sort of _hope_ that they will be adopted. And yet, it had all been false hope.

Amber and Nina were in their joint room, where they were packing all of their stuff. They had already rented an apartment, as the two had part-time jobs for 5 years already.

The clacking of heels was heard, and a figure, who's face was piled on with makeup, and a curve (not that she had any) hugging dress was on her body. She was tipsy, and smelled of gin. It was Jane, their housemom.

"You know, girls, you know who I'm going to miss?" She slurred her words, and ended the sentence with a chuckle.

"NOT ANY OF YOU! HAVE FUN, Bitses." Jane wasn't allowed to swear. She trampled off to her room, and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm not going to miss her either." Amber smirked, and the two laughed.

They were so close together, that nothing could tear them apart. When Amber was moved to another house for a short period, she kept in touch with Nina everyday. When Nina was in the hospital, Amber would cut a class everyday to visit her.

"So, New York, here we come?"

"We leave in 5 hours!"

"Well then, hey can you help me? It's not closing." Nina briefly stopped packing, and went to sit on her friend's luggage.

"Amber, how much did you pack?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere between those 11 years, a plan was formed. Not a prank, not a party, but revenge.<p>

Revenge on the person who put Nina and Amber in an abusive foster house.

Revenge on the person that killed Nina's parents, and Amber's sister.

The exact revenge, was going to be played out 3 weeks after Nina's birthday.

But before they could do anything, they needed a team.

* * *

><p>- 3 weeks, 16 hours, after Nina's birthday.<p>

"Are you serious right now?" The snarky redhead shot a glare at Nina. The trio was currently in a small, abandoned, beach.

The two traveled to the gambling part of town, where they picked up their close friend.

"Absolutely not! I am fine, F - I - N - E with a low paying job at the casino." Always, the ever stubborn Patricia Williamson.

"You know, you can die of smoke inhalation." Amber spoke up, trying to think of ways to convince her friend.

"Well, the sooner I can get out of this hellhole we call life, the better." Patricia set the plate of empty glasses down, and started pouring drinks in.

Patricia worked as a bartender at a high rise casino. But after hours, Patricia worked as a free stunt double. The redhead was talented in Parkour, and was extremely flexible. The perfect someone to duck in vents and climb skyscrapers.

"The sooner we do this, the better life you can live. Pretty, pretty, pleaseee Patty?" Nina tried as well to convince her hard headed friend.

Then she tried the puppy face tactic.

"No, uh uh, Nina! NO, don't pull that look on me, Nina!" The redhead whined in protest. She was the mom figure between the the three, 3 years older than Nina and Amber. So, of course, all Nina had to do was pull a puppy face.

"Ah, screw it. I have nothing to lose anyways. I'm in with the plan." Patricia said after a moment of silence. She had debated, and eventually, the screw-it-i-have-nothing-to-lose attitude won out.

Amber jumped around and cheered, before dunking Nina in the water, with the help of Patricia.

* * *

><p>So, I'm sorry if you didn't quite get the first chapter... But this story is centered around revenge. Nina was 7 when her parents died.<p>

Review please? x


End file.
